The One That Got Away
by insert-best-pen-name-here
Summary: Inspired by Katy Perry's song


_Author's Note : Wheee, Second fic. Okay, I hope you enjoy :)Also, it might be pretty sad._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of them._

Chandler entered Apartment 20 with the biggest smile on his face. He left his office especially early today, just so he can make it to the apartment right before Monica does.

' I can't believe I did it. I lasted one whole year with her without freaking out and getting commitment phobic.' Chandler thought. He was very proud of himself. He was really in love with Monica, and he has actually thought of marrying her. He has definitely faced his fears.

Arriving at their apartment, he checked his watch. It was already 6 : 15 pm. Monica would be home in about 45 minutes.

Chandler started fixing up the apartment. He fixed the music player and put in a cassette of all of their favorite songs. By the time he has finished prepping the apartment, it was already seven o' clock. He went inside their bedroom to change his clothes. He chose his favorite tux and the tie that Monica gave him as a birthday present. He then went out of their room and waited in their living room.

After a while, she still has not showed up, and Chandler was getting worried. It was already eight o' clock. 'She's usually here by then. Maybe she just got caught in the traffic.' He thought. He then called her phone, but she didn't answer. He got really worried, he called her several times, but there was still no answer. He decided to just wait, and maybe she'll be home in awhile. Twenty minutes passed, she was still not home. He called up Ross and asked if Monica told him anything about being late.

"Is she not home yet? " Ross questioned Chandler.

"She isn't . I'm getting worried, Ross." Chandler replied.

"Did you try calling her? " Ross asked.

"Yes, like a million times." Chandler replied.

"Why don't you call Rachel, she might know something." Ross suggested.

"Okay, thanks Ross. "

He then called up Rachel, but the same thing happened. She was shocked to find out that she wasn't home yet. He replied that he was indeed getting very much worried. She told him to wait, and maybe she just got really stuck in traffic. He put the phone down and tried to calm himself.

By now, it was almost ten o' clock in the evening, and she still has not come home. Chandler didn't know what to do, he called everyone she knew and he called her up several times, but she didn't pick her phone up. After an hour or so of panic and restlessness, he heard the door open and Monica came in.

"Oh my god, where have you been? I've been worried sick, Mon." he said as he approached her and hugged her.

She quickly removed herself from his embrace and rejected his acts of affection. She went straight into their bedroom, leaving Chandler clueless by the door.

"Monica, Monica honey, what's wrong?" he asked, but Monica didn't answer. She stepped out of their room and was shocked to finally realize and see how their apartment looked like. It was beautifully decorated with candles and there was music in the background.

"What's all this?" She asked Chandler.

"Happy Anniversary, Monica." Chandler said, with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Chandler." She apologized.

"Really? That's all you've got to say? Dammit Monica, for the past 3 weeks, you've done nothing but ignore me. " Chandler spoke.

"Chandler, I am so sorry, There was a party in the office and they left me in charge, and I just lost track of time, Chandler, I'm sorry." Monica said.

" Okay, so why didn't you answer your phone? I was worried sick. I thought something happened to you." Chandler said.

" I know, and I'm sorry." Monica said.

" What happened, Monica? For the past three weeks, you wouldn't even let me touch you? What's going on?" Chandler asked. He wanted to know the truth.

"I saw, I… I saw Richard." She said, with a voice that's really soft.

"You saw who? Richard!" Chandler spoke.

"Yes, he came by the restaurant 3 weeks ago, and he said that he's still in love with me. But I don't love him anymore, Chandler. I love you, and only you." Monica spoke.

" So how come you don't sound so sure?" Chandler asked. Not believing what he's hearing.

" What do you mean? I love you. I love YOU, Chandler." She reassured him.

" Then how the hell did you forget today? Our anniversary? I've planned everything. We were supposed to have dinner here, and I was supposed to propose." Chandler spoke.

"I was just really busy, Chandler. I love you, and I am so sorry, why can't you just forgive me?" She asked.

"Because it's not that easy, Mon. You've really hurt me. I already bought a ring, and we were also supposed to fly to London tomorrow. We were supposed to stay in the same hotel, in the same room. But, forget it." Chandler said.

"Why? Why, Chandler. I love you. I'm sure about it." Monica said.

"Oh really? So you love me? "

"Yes, very much."

"And when Richard stopped by the restaurant to say that he still loved you, you didn't feel anything?"

"Uhm, I- uhm." Monica spoke, she couldn't tell a lie, he still had feelings for Richard.

" Monica, I love you, and I've never loved anyone more that I love you, but this," he motioned to the both of them, "will not work if you still have feelings for him." Chandler spoke, obviously feeling hurt.

"Chandler, I'm sorry."

"I know, I'm sorry too. I'll call the travel agency to cancel the flight."

" Chandler, I love you."

" I know, but you love him too." He said. "You can't have it both ways, Mon."

She nodded and said, "I know,"

"I'll just move out for awhile. Tell me if you've decided." And with that, he kissed her cheek and left her alone, crying in the middle of her apartment.

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radio head<br>And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos  
>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future like we had a clue  
>Never plan that one day I'd be losing you<em>

_And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in other life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one, we got the other, we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa  
>Someone said you had your tattoo removed<br>Saw you downtown singing the blues  
>It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse<br>[ From: . ]_

_And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one  
>The one that got away<em>

_All these money can't buy me a time machine, no  
>Can't replace you with a million rings, no<br>I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa  
>'Cause now I pay the price<em>

_In another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one, the one_

_And in another life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_Woohoo. And that is my second fic. Tell me what you think ;) _


End file.
